


Snow days

by Alphawave



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, No smut but they do 'discuss' certain details, Not by Hank and Gavin but like it's there, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: Hank loves winter. Gavin doesn't. But Gavin is here to visit his boyfriend for a date and he's hoping they'll spend this winter day getting intimate. Instead, he has to endure the freezing cold,  run away from men in white camo, and try not to think too much about Hank in a sexy santa costume.It's by no means what Gavin expected, or even necessarily wanted, in a date, but as long as Hank's smiling and having fun, he's happy.





	Snow days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryingCow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingCow/gifts).



> Hey guys, I now have both a **discord** and a **discord server.** Come chat to me in '[Alphawave's den](https://discord.gg/wxqbsKU)', my new discord server all about writing. You can get sneak peeks of my upcoming chapters, chat with me about all the hot goss, and get some helpful advice on anything from schoolwork to your own writing! Alternatively, you can also talk to me one-on-one on my discord 'the king of sadness#0076'. As for _why_ I call myself the king of sadness, well you guys gonna have to talk to me to find out XD Alternatively, you can also find me on my usual tumblr '[alphawave-writes](http://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)' but with the new tumblr changes, I'm probably gonna be on it even less.

Snow days

Everyone knew that Hank Anderson loved snow days. Countless stories dating all the way to his youth talked about how he played in the glittering white when school was cancelled, making snowmen, starting snowball fights with friends and strangers alike. If Hank could, he'd probably live in the snow, but unfortunately for him, he was only human and thus was limited to his exposure to the cold. Not that androids fared much better in the cold. It's one small advantage to humankind.

That being said, those who knew Gavin Reed knew that he was more of a summer person. Which meant that he hated winter with a vengeance. So it would be to the surprise of many when, on a crisp winter afternoon, Gavin Reed found himself outside of Hank's house to participate in one of Hank Anderson's patented Snow days™. Luckily, Gavin found that there was no one who knew he was in the neighbourhood—not even Connor, which was great, because just being here was humiliating enough. It's hard enough to pretend he hated Hank when he didn't. It's even harder to pretend he wasn't so fucking excited to be alone with Hank today. Much as he'd loathe admitting it, he had been eagerly awaiting today and the things they could do together, preferably within the confines of Hank's bedroom.

Gavin rung the doorbell and quickly shoved his hands into his coat in an effort to look cool and nonchalant. Hank opened the door with that smug old man smile that he simultaneously loved and hated.

"Took your time, didn't ya?" Hank chuckled warmly.

"Yeah yeah, you try and get here from my place," Gavin grumbled. He quelled the urge to smile when Hank leaned over and gave him a slobbery smooch to his right cheek. The urge to reciprocate overwhelmed him but he decided not to. Not now, while he's still at the front yard where he could be seen by anyone.

"You've got an awful amount of lip who willingly came here," Hank smirked. "Miss me that much?"

"Yeah, with a bullet, but my aim's getting better."

Hank only laughed at that, silently ushering Gavin into his home. Gavin stood by the doorway shaking the snowflakes embedded onto his hair and clothes while Hank went into his bedroom. Sumo, sensing the presence of a guest, ran toward Gavin and nearly tackled him over.

"F-fucking hell, you're gonna give me a heart attack," Gavin yelped. He put his hand towards Sumo. "Down, boy. Down."

But Sumo did not speak English, nor did he have the necessary training to understand anything more than the word "food" and "walkies". He continued his assault on Gavin, raining slobbery kisses all over Gavin's face. Gavin's futile protests quickly dissolved into weak giggles. Sumo's kisses were only slightly wetter than Hank's, and with far more tongue too. At this rate, Sumo was more likely to french kiss Gavin than Hank today.

Hank finally emerged with his trademark jacket and sighed wistfully. "Come on, Sumo, get."

Sumo whined.

"Seriously, leave Gav alone, it's my time to pester him."

Sumo let out one final whimper before dragging himself to his bed.

At the sight of Hank putting on his coat, the number of activies Gavin thought possible was drastically reduced. Gavin let out a quiet, disappointed sigh, hiding it with an excessive shake of his head. "Is this what this is? Pestering?" He smiled.

"You agreed to get pestered as soon as you came here," Hank smirked. "Now come on, daylight's wastin'."

Gavin found that he could not say anything to refuse the old man, least of all when he was smiling.

From Hank's house was a 15-minute walk to a small park covered in snow. Deciduous trees were topped with glistening white, and the whole park seemed to shimmer in the light of the sun, snow crystals transforming into diamonds that glitter and glisten with glee. At that moment, Hank embraced his inner child and ran straight into a snow bank with little regard for himself, his reputation, and the cold. Gavin giggled quietly, watching what used to be the most depressed man in the DPD turn into a five-year-old at the sight of what was essentially frozen water.

"Come on, Gavin, join me," Hank called out to him from behind the snowbank.

"It's fucking freezing. I'm not built like a bear like you are."

Hank popped his head up. "Did you just call me a bear?"

"Not that kind of bear. I meant it literally." Gavin let out a huff, trying not to let that mental image creep into his head and tint his cheeks. "And you call me the perverted one," he mumbled.

"I mean, I suppose I am but…I mean, do I count? Do I have to get some kinda experience with this, or am I just…" Hank paused and turned to Gavin with a slightly more serious expression. "Do you… _think_ I'm a bear in the, er…other way?"

Hank blushed crimson, and his rosy cheeks conjured up an image in Gavin's mind of Hank in a Santa costume smiling sweetly as he awkwardly shuffled out of the clothes. Gavin wasn't sure what to make of that mental image. If he was able to convince Hank to wear a Santa costume to the bedroom, he's not sure he's ever gonna look at jolly Kris Kringle the same way again.

At this rate however, he'd settle for just getting Hank _into_ the bedroom in the first place.

"F-fuck no," Gavin mumbled. His cheeks burn as he quickly wiped the image away from his mind before the rest of his body got the cue. The one good thing about embarrassment was that it made Gavin feel a little bit warmer. At the same time however he wished it didn't make him feel _this_ warm. Winding his scarf closer to his neck, he went around the snowbank and approached Hank, who was in the process of packing up snow into crude little columns.

Gavin crossed his arms, more because he was still fucking cold than to make a point. "Please tell me we're not doing what I think you're doing."

"What's so wrong about building a snowman?" Hank asked.

"I don't know, the fact that it's childish?" Gavin glanced around the park nervously. "What would happen if someone sees us?"

"We're just two men making a snowman together. What the fuck's wrong with that?"

"An adult making a snowman with his kid is normal. Two grown men making one is just weird."

"If you think people are gonna presume we're gay, newsflash, but we are."

"You're bisexual," Gavin corrected.

"A bisexual man who's currently in a very gay relationship with another gay man." Hank gestured to the snowman. "Now are you going to help me with this or not?"

Gavin took another cursory glance around the park. He didn't know if Hank chose this time because he was being considerate, but it really was deserted. The only people he could see were a couple kids but they were at the opposite end taking turns on a swing set. No adults in sight, no one that he recognized.

He took another glance at Hank who was kneeling down, trying to keep the crumbling base of his snowman together. Gavin repressed a sigh and crouched down, bundling up snow in his hands into a ball. "Hank, you gotta compact the snow so it sticks together."

"I knew that," Hank said quickly.

"Did you really?" Gavin smirked knowingly.

"…Maybe not," Hank admitted.

Gavin chuckled, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Hank's cold lips. "What would you fucking do without me?"

"I'd certainly have much less to complain about in my weekly therapy sessions," Hank remarked, trying to hide the smile creeping up his cheeks.

Gavin rolled his eyes, grabbing snow from the snowbank to compact. He'd never made a snowman before, not even as a kid. It was rather difficult to make one when you used to live in California and it's perpetually warm and sunny. He had no idea if he even had to compact snow to create a snowman, or if there was a better method out there than whatever the hell he was doing, but just the simple process of creating something was strangely meditative. Dare he say it, he might actually be having fun?

He took another glance at Hank who was smiling serenely into the snow. His eyes trail downward to Hank's cold hands, almost blue from the cold. He forgot his mitts again. _Fucking idiot_ , he thought fondly. He considered giving his own mitts to Hank, but it was only out of the principle of self-preservation (as well as the fact it was cold as fuck) that Gavin kept his on. That didn't stop him from grabbing Hank's hands in his own and heating them up.

"So you don't get fucking frostbite," Gavin said.

Hank just raised his eyebrows and smiled knowingly. "Sure that's the only reason, Gav. Sure."

They worked as a team in relative silence. Not a _good_ team, but a team regardless, and eventually their pile of snow began to roughly look like a ball. The snow pile that they were using as ammunition was running low, so Gavin moved onto the next closest pile of snow beside the only evergreen tree in the park. It's a tedious process, mostly involving shovelling snow behind himself into Hank's general direction, but it's fine because he'd rather let Hank work on the artistic side of things. Heaven knew he was a shit artist.

The pile is nearly depleted, and Gavin was about to find another pile of snow for Hank to work his latent artistic skills on when he felt something buried in the snow. It felt like a plastic bag filled with something. Against his better judgment, he grabbed the bag and brought it out into the light.

It's a bag of red ice, and a full one too. He quickly dropped it in surprise.

…Did he just accidentally find a drug stache? Here?

"Er…Hank? Can you come over here?"

From far away, the sound of a slightly annoyed huff could be heard. "I'm kinda busy, Gav."

"Hank, seriously..."

"Give me a minute, I almost got the second snowball up on this goddamn snowman."

"Seriously, Hank, not to sound like an even bigger asshole than normal, but you need to get your ass here right now."

There's another loud sigh as Hank finally plodded his way over. "OK, what the fuck did you want me to…oh." Hank's eyes widen slightly. "Oh shit."

"' _Oh shit'_ , is that all you have to say?" Gavin wildly gestured at the bag. "Fuck, Hank, what are we going to do with a random ass bag of red ice?"

Hank narrowed his eyes. "You've done drug busts before, haven't ya?"

"Yeah, when I expect to find drugs. Not in the middle of a goddamn snowy park." Gavin rubbed the back of his head. What the fuck was happening?

"Look, let's all calm down and take a deep breath." A gentle, soothing smile eased out of Hank's lips. It quelled Gavin's racing mind, gave him something to focus on. Hank continued, "Treat it like a case, Gav."

Gavin closed his eyes and exhaled, not because it was sound advice but because it was Hank who was saying this. Whether he hated him or liked him, the result was the same. He couldn't help but obey Hank Anderson on an instinctual level.

"Did ya touch the bag?" Hank asked.

"No. Not even with the mitts." Gavin wiggled his fingers to make his point, not that it told Hank much.

Hank nodded. "Does the bag look like something a user might leave?"

Gavin carefully observed his surroundings. The bag was left right next to the only evergreen tree. There were cameras in the park except for this blind spot. And the sheer amount of red ice here. This wasn't something a person would just forget about. Someone left it here. "It's a drop," Gavin uttered.

"Seems like it," Hank shrugged.

Gavin crossed his arms. He should probably know the street value of red ice by now, but the number of drug busts he'd done was pitifully small in his long career in the force, and he was content on sticking with his usual homicide cases.

Still...he did need to ask. "Hank, er...how much—"

"200,000 dollars."

"Er…what?"

"That's 200,000 dollars worth of drugs in there."

Gavin was about to ask more when he saw in the corner of his eye a couple of people slowly approaching. They were all wearing white, clothing that perfectly allowed them to blend into the snow. Gavin looked back at the hole he made where the bag was and saw something glitter faintly, just beneath the red ice, a small black object no bigger than a watermelon seed.

An audio device.

"Phck," Gavin muttered.

He grabbed the bag and hugged it close to his body, urging Hank with his other hand to run, run, run. The people in the distance began running too until it's a chase away from the park. Hank's not slow, thank god, and the chasers were wearing clothing specifically designed for stealth and not speed, _also_ thank god. The entire time Hank and Gavin don't stop running, not even to see where those chasers were, just mindlessly heading towards Hank's house. By the time they're there, as Hank quickly enters his car in one smooth move (something told Gavin Hank had practised that particular move before), the pursuers were nowhere in sight.

Hank started the car and began driving down the streets, nervously checking his mirrors every couple of seconds for signs of a pursuit but there was nothing. Gavin finally took the time to look at the bag sitting on his lap.

"Phck," he muttered again.

"Don't start snortin' it up, Gavin. Wouldn't want to see you _more_ irritable than normal," Hank joked.

"I'm not that bad," Gavin said, knowing full well he was very much an easily irritated person by nature.

Hank pointed out, "The last time you stayed over at my place, you were grumpy as all fuck."

"You called me over to 'Netflix and chill'," Gavin said pointedly.

"So? We watched a movie on Netflix. We chilled at my place."

Gavin scratched the bridge of his nose. "You really don't fucking know what 'Netflix and chill' means, do you?"

"Well, then what the fuck does it mean?"

The traffic light turned red and the car stopped. Hank glanced over to Gavin just in time for him to see Gavin repeatedly poke his index finger in and out of a hole made with his other hand. Hank's blush returned as he turned his attention back to the road. "O-Oh. T-that…."

Gavin let out a puff of air as the light turned green and the car lurched forward once again. He glanced at Hank and saw the old gears turning ever so slowly in his brain. A part of Gavin regretted the crude way in which he talked to Hank lately. It wasn't the old fuck's fault he was so far behind the times he was practically last century…well, OK, maybe it was his fault, but it was also his choice to remain in blissful ignorance. He'd invited Gavin to his place to watch a movie with the nicest of intents. He'd invited him to hang out today, the first time in what felt like forever when they both had an off day. Hank meant well, even if he clearly was not picking up the signals Gavin had been projecting for months now. He shouldn't be so pissy when he's sexually frustrated.

Gavin waited a minute before he finally spoke again. "You know, I was sorta hoping when you invited me on this date that we'd…you know, take the next step further. Third base, or home base, I don't fucking know. Just…you know…something more than a couple of kisses every now and then."

Hank was silent. Gavin decided to continue.

"Look, I get it. You haven't been with anyone since your wife, I haven't been through it but I understand. And if you wanna take it slow, I'm OK with that, but for the love of god, you gotta tell me so we don't end up in sticky scenarios like _this_." Gavin gestured at the bag of red ice before him.

Hank chuckled weakly. "I don't think our sex lives could have ever determined whether we find a bag of red ice in the middle of the fucking park or not."

"If we'd gone all the way, we wouldn't be at the park, Hank," Gavin leaned towards Hank and stared meaningfully into his eyes. "We'd be doing something _warmer_ and more _fun_ than making a snowman, I can tell you."

Hank's embarrassment got the better of him, and he stayed silent, unable to comment. After a minute waiting for Hank to speak, Gavin turned, propped his head up with his hand, and stared at the busy Detroit streets that passed him by.

It's not long before they found themselves back in the DPD. The heated room was a saving grace as Gavin hefted himself out of his coat. He let out an annoyed sigh. The one time both he and Hank had an off-day and they both end up having to return to the office anyways for the craziest, shittiest reason ever. Just their luck.

Before Gavin could bemoan his misfortune verbally, Fowler is already out of his office after catching sight of them. His eyes flickered from Hank, to Gavin, then to the bag cradled in Gavin's grasp.

"You fucking didn't," he groaned.

"Jeffrey, I know this sounds ridiculous, but we just found a bag of red ice literally in the park," Hank said. "And I think this could be related to some of the gangs of that local area. If we could just analyse this, we might have a break." Fowler didn't look convinced. It didn't stop Hank. "Jeffrey, seriously, I—"

"Let me just stop you right there," Fowler sighed. "You're telling me you just _found_ a bag of red ice? Just now?"

"Er…yeah?"

"Were you approached by three people wearing snow camo?"

"Yeah?"

Fowler slapped his palm forcibly into his forehead. "Hank, you fucking stumbled yourself onto one of the SWAT team exercises."

"Wait…what?" Gavin said.

"I just got a call minutes ago from Captain Allen saying two lunatics stumbled onto them in the park managed to accidentally dig up the _fake drugs_ they had buried in the snow and ran away with it before they could do anything! And now you come here to me with it?!"

"I mean…it was hidden quite well," Hank chuckled nervously. "Cut me some slack, it looks like the real thing."

"Hank," Fowler said, "you're holding a bag of pop rocks."

Gavin peered into the bag and opened it. It sure didn't smell like red ice. He took a small bit of it and placed it on his tongue. "H-hey hey hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Hank yelled.

Gavin's eyebrows furrowed. "It is fucking pop rocks." He smacked his lips experimentally. "Strawberry flavoured?"

With a groan, Fowler swiped the bag out of Gavin's hands. "I swear to god, I'm gonna get a migraine from you two." He shook his head incredulously. "What the fuck were you two even doing in a park anyway?"

Hank turned to Gavin. Gavin turned to Hank. The two men stared at each other, desperately hoping they had progressed into that stage of the relationship that they could telepathically communicate to each other because they were both sending the same signal. _Shit shit shit shit,_ they mentally told one another. Whether it was out of ignorance or because of the lack of fucks in his possession, Fowler let out one last sigh before returning to his office, the bag of pop rocks in his hand.

That left Hank and Gavin awkwardly staring at each other in the middle of the precinct. Gavin glanced around, trying to see if he spotted any familiar faces but there were none aside from Fowler. Tina and Connor weren't around for some reason. A case, a really late lunch break together, or the earliest of Christmas miracles, Gavin didn't know but he fucking did appreciate it. He didn't know how the fuck he'd have to explain this.

Hank coughed loudly into his hand. "You, um…wanna…get out of here?"

"Fuck yes," Gavin said, quickly putting his coat back on.

They go outside into the cold, Gavin almost immediately shivering. The combined time they spent in the precinct and car had made Gavin acclimatized to the heater, so of course, winter had to give him a middle finger by making the wind pick up its pace, which had the effect of lowering the perceived temperature by about five degrees. That was ten degrees colder than Gavin could tolerate. He fucking hates winter.

He'd further curse winter's name if he could, but a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, and suddenly he was pulled close to Hank. He whipped his head to Hank, who was very conveniently looking in the other direction. The sight of Hank's ruddy cheeks ignited a small chuckle out of Gavin's lips, warm and soft like the sun. The corners of Hank's lips peek upward.

"Well, this incident pretty much ruined any chance of us of us enjoying the snow today," Hank sighed.

Gavin could only shrug. Yeah, today's outing was ruined, but he wasn't so hung up about it. He was never all that crazy about being out in the cold. Making the snowman wasn't that bad though. Not that he'd say it out loud.

"A-about today. You…you thought me inviting you to hang out in the snow was another euphemism, right?" Hank asked nervously.

"Yeah," Gavin admitted. "But I kinda got the message of what you actually wanted to do when you began talking about things we could do. I got the idea you were being sincere when you started talking about fucking ice skating of all things a couple days ago."

It's Hank's turn to chuckle. "Still can't believe you can't ice skate."

"Well, what do you expect? I never liked winter, and I've never seen snow till I came here. I haven't even made a snowman before, which, FYI, is incredibly dumb and only appropriate for children, Hank." Gavin pressed himself closer to Hank. It's partly for warmth, but also partly because it felt nice.

"If you don't like winter, and you didn't wanna fucking hang out in the snow, then why the fuck did you come anyway? Why not just tell me you wanted to stay inside?" Hank asked, a childish curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gavin let out a rare, quiet smile. "I wanna hang out with my fucking boyfriend, that's what. And if I have to suffer in the freezing cold to see you smile for once, then fuck it, I'll do it."

Hank's eyes widen in surprise for a second, but it soon faded into a gentle smile. Gavin knew it was a smile from the heart because Hank's eyes light up like fireworks exploding in the night sky. "That's the nicest thing I've heard you say, Gavin. To, like…anyone, actually." Hank rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I'm not so sure I'm, er, worth all that extra effort. Or the nice words."

"It doesn't matter if you are worth it or not, because I'm gonna fucking say them to you regardless," Gavin grinned up to Hank. "You're not the worst human being in the world."

Hank scoffed. "Is that supposed to make you feel better?"

"I'm Gavin 'asshole' Reed apparently. That's the best compliment you're gonna fish out of me."

"I don't know, that bit about me being a bear might've been up there," Hank teased.

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to flirt with me."

"Look, Gavin, I'm trying to insinuate something." And Gavin began to turn his head away derisively but Hank gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. Hank was probably trying to do his best bedroom eyes impression, but to Gavin, he only looked like he was half about to go to sleep.

A giggle broke out of Gavin despite himself. "What the fuck are you trying to insinuate?"

"You were the one who wanted to know where we take this relationship, well…" Hank grabbed one of Gavin's mitted hands with his own, "…I think I'm ready to take the next step. Wouldn't want you to get tired of me too quickly now."

Gavin entwined his hands with Hank's. He could already feel Hank's cold hands seep the heat from his mittens but still, Gavin felt a little bit warm. It didn't matter if Hank stole a bit of heat from him. Not if they were gonna be generating a whole lot in the next hour or so.

"OK, first of all, I don't have the necessary supplies."

"Supplies?" Hank creased his brows. "You're not talking about…condoms?"

"…You've never been with a guy, have you."

Hank smiled sheepishly. "I mean…I know lube is involved, right?"

"Yeah, but do you have some?"

"I do, actually." Hank's brows furrowed. "...wait, can lube expire?"

Gavin withheld a sigh as he pulled Hank towards the car. "Fucking hell, I really do have to teach you everything," he shook his head. "You're taking us to the fucking pharmacy to get some lube and condoms from this century, and then we're going back to your place."

"Gonna show me the ropes, Gavin?" Hank laughed.

"You bet your ass I do," Gavin paused before adding, "and before you say it, yes I meant _that one_ literally."

Hank laughed again. "I think we're gonna have to discuss the details in the car before one of us gets our rocks off."

Gavin eagerly agreed. Once they got inside the car, they got into what was the most mundane conversation about sex ever. Not that Gavin minded. Tried as he might, he couldn't help the swell of excitement rise in him. Regardless of what Hank said, today wasn't ruined. In fact, with all the craziness of finding those fake drugs, Gavin was already having fun.

Given the circumstances however, he might wait until after their _activities_ before he considers telling Hank that though.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a competition I made on my ongoing Reed900 fic, [DPD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320715), in which the first person to guess the murderer ahead of time got a free fic. The winner, CryingCow, asked for a fluffy, funny Hankvin fic based on winter and snow. Well CryingCow, I hope I did your prompt justice. I might have taken the topic of 'snow' and twisted it into my own thing, (WHOOPS) but I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing this, and I hope you hankvin shippers like it too!


End file.
